User blog:Baldwin17/The Case of The Spooky Spaceman
Mystery Log Entry #24 Dear Mystery Log It started out as a great day, we were all heading to the Coolsville Space Center so that we could watch one of Velma's experiments head into the final frontier, SPACE. It may sound silly to you, but seeing if microwave Scooby Snacks can cook in outer space is a MOST IMPORTANT '''experiment for Scooby. This experiment was something that Velma worked on since she was a kid, but after remembering the old days, Mr. Sinclair called to us and told us he had a special treat for us. He was gonna take us on a tour of the space shuttle! I kid you not, that was the '''GREATEST surprise I ever gotten up to that point! We gottten to the top of the elevator, but just before we could start the tour, some spooky spaceman popped out and gave us a scare the size of a meteorite! Well, we eventually lost him, but we found that Scooby had shoe polish on his lower back and tail! And thanks to that ghost from space, the shuttle launch was cancelled! And to top it off, conditions for this whole thing won't come around again until 2047, LONG after you and I may have gone. But me and Freddie reassured her that we CAN solve this mystery and her experiment WILL launch. And so, we were on the case. We soon ran into a fellow named Billybob Joebob Harris, the owner of the land the Space Center sits on! Mr. Harris, or Billybob as he preferred to be called, was not pleased that there's a Space Center on his property, because when the rockets and shuttles take off, his cows get spooked. Now he just sells souveniers to the tourists, but it's awfully suspicious that he would say such things about the Space Center, and yet still sell official souveniers. We continued our search, and we ended up meeting one of the scientists named Simon Simonson, apparently Velma's experiment was chosen over his anti-gravity boots to go on the shuttle. I thought 'Kinda reminds me of the case of the Dinkley 2000 being hijacked and sent after Velma. Maybe Simon is the ghost and he's using the boots to make himself appear weightless.' And I spotted a clue to pin him down with, shoe polish! It was jet black, the same color as what we found on Scooby's back when we were all hiding from the Space Ghost (no relation to the hero of the same name). There was only one place left to search for clues, the shuttle's hangar. We went into the hangar, keeping an eye out for that spooky space spectre, when we found our next clue. A scientific formula, but what kind? Well, before Velma could figure that out, we started running from that ghost once we spotted him again. Next thing we know, after a little impromptu rodeo with Scooby riding bareback on the ghost and him getting one of the ghost's boots stuck where his tail is, we managed to snare that space spectre. We soon gained the attention of Mr. Sinclair and one of the guards on the land, and we unmasked our ghost. Do you know who it is? I sure do. Clue #1: The shoe polish. When we were hiding from the ghost and when we met Simon, we found shoe polish. Kinda pinning the blame on him. Clue #2: The boots. I noticed that it was the boots that made the ghost fly and appear weightless, which is exactly what Simon was saying when he showed off his ant-gravity boots! Two clues to pin him for it. Clue #3: The formula. Turns out that the scientific formula we found was a formula for anti-gravity, which pointed to one person. And that was all the evidence I needed. I bet you can figure out who it is, can't you? The Space Shuttle Spectre was none other than, Simon Simonson! After all, all the clues pointed to him! He wanted to cancel the launch so that way his experiment could go into space instead of Velma's. I thought, 'I knew this was familiar, just like with Bruce and the Dinkley 2000, Simon was jealous of Velma's superior intellect. Besides, anti-gravity boots in space is kinda redundant, since there's very little gravity in space.' And thanks to the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency, Velma's experiment went into space. Now THAT'S a mystery that was OUT OF THIS WORLD! Category:Blog posts